


Genie, genie, I have a wish (And I wish you didn't)

by ScorpionMauve



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Assisted Suicide, Centered around MAW unit as genie and wishers, Crying, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, FRIENDSHIP!!!, Gen, Genies, Getting Together, Robbing, Suicide Attempt, implied/referenced past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: Jaemin often wondered what his life would have been if the curse of being a genie hadn't fallen upon him, because truly, having no say in what you did wasn't living.The good wishes really were few and far between...
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno & Osaki Shotaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Genie, genie, I have a wish (And I wish you didn't)

Genies had it much better in pop culture than in real life, Jaemin decided at nineteen years of age. Aladdin played out on his flatmate’s computer, but Renjun and his friend Yangyang were way more engrossed in it than Jaemin was. 

The stories usually got some things right, like a couple of the intrinsec rules of what genie magic could and could not do. For example, it was correct that they could not revive people, nor make them fall in love, but only one wish could be formed instead of three. No wishing for more wishes either, thankfully. Jaemin’s life would be horrible otherwise. 

The most unexpected part, as well as the one Jaemin resented the most, stayed that genies were not spirits or magical creatures. They could arise in any human, usually from a very young age, who then found themself forced to follow one clearly formulated wish from everyone who told them so. The genie had no choice in the matter, and there, the magic came into play.

It took over their bodies and made them act on the wish until they fulfilled it. No smoke, no sparkles, no explosions. Nothing popping out of thin air in the wisher’s hand. No, the genie had to go and do whatever fulfilled the wish like any human would. Except it had to be them, and not any human.

Basically, from the moment someone formulated a wish up until it was completed, the genie had no free will over themself, no control over their body. Only a mind trapped inside a flesh vessel that they could not lead. Jaemin hated it so badly, but there was nothing he could do to resist it.

Thankfully for him, most of the people around him had blown their wish when he was still young and they had not known the extent of his abilities just yet. A lot of them were lost in school because of his classmates. At first, lots of stolen cookies and desserts which got him in trouble at age six. Then, negotiations with groups to make the wisher’s friends play their pick and not anything else around age nine. 

Later, stealing papers from teachers and manipulating school records to raise grades and keep wishers from getting expelled. Luckily for Jaemin, by that time, his genie state had been recognized and officially established by one of the very few specialists in the world, so the school board did not punish him for something he had no control over. Well, not as bad as usually, he still had to clean classrooms two evenings a week for the rest of the year.

What was worse was that someone from administration, someone powerful, made use of Jaemin’s abilities in ways that he had obscured from his mind. Thank god he could only grant one wish, and thank god he barely ever met the man in the corridors. Two years had passed and he still regularly woke up in a sweat after dreaming about it.

Jaemin did not come out as a genie to everyone he met, but he found himself forced to disclose it when anyone formulated a wish that he heard. The wisher had to confirm it explicitly first for Jaemin to act on it, though. However, once they knew, nothing kept them from revealing it to anyone they wanted, or make a wish they really meant.

Jaemin had few friends because of that. The ones he had made in his childhood had dwindled down to Jeno, only one who lived closeby. Anyone he had met after his diagnosis, he had tried to stay away from to not be forced into fulfilling a wish. 

When he had entered university a year earlier, he had been put in a university flat with Renjun. The two of them got on like a house on fire, and Jaemin had managed to keep his status from the man long enough for them to become friends. A couple months was all it had taken, and Jaemin felt incredibly happy. 

When his flatmate had inevitably ended up learning about it, it took him a few hours to get over having such important information kept away from him. Afterwards, Renjun used his wish to make Jaemin get him snacks from the kitchen. He did not want the genie to fear getting used again, after the incident with the school administrator that had been recounted though not with all of its details. The revelation made Renjun understand what had gone untold.

Since Renjun, only one other friend had joined Jaemin’s small -nonexistent, really- social circle. That was Shotaro, a quiet man that had come over from Japan. He seemed quite shy to Jaemin, who always saw him on his own despite sharing most of their first year classes together. Truly, the genie found the two of them in quite a similar social standing, so he had gotten over his fear and tried talking to him.

Shotaro turned out to be amazingly sweet, though pretty unsure of himself. A corner of Jaemin’s heart had hoped he would be a genie too, but that optimism had been crushed quickly. Genies were terribly rare occurrences. He still found himself quite happy since they began sticking together in class after that first interaction.

Jaemin tried to do like he had for Renjun, to keep his status hidden until he could be sure Shotaro would not use him. It only lasted for a week or so, light being shone on his abilities as he found himself forced to accept a formulated wish in front of his classmate. However, Shotaro hadn’t changed his attitude, and even promised he would only, if ever, wish Jaemin for something he truly wanted and that would not compromise the genie’s health and safety in any way.

Shotaro did end up using his wish almost half a year later, but not without checking with Jaemin if it was alright first. He told the genie he wished to have a friend who spoke japanese, as he had moved from his home country and couldn’t go back. The force that took over Jaemin a second later glued him to his computer and made him learn the language for the next twenty-four hours, without break. By the end of it, he could hold quite a good conversation, enough for Shotaro to feel bad about the whole thing. Jaemin did not mind that much.

Jaemin had left Renjun and Yangyang to their movie for a while to study in his room, but emerged again later to grab one of the energy drink cans stored in the fridge. Someone new had joined them, crashing on their shitty couch like they had always lived there. By the looks of it, and the piling glass bottles shoved under the coffee table, the trio had drank quite a bit.

“Man, I wish I had money, I’d buy so much shit.”

The stranger’s deep voice slurred and Jaemin tensed up in place. He turned towards the men and his mouth opened, obliged to give out his speech.

“I am a genie, I can grant you one wish. Is that what you truly desire for me to do ?”

The man sent him a curious look, eyelids heavy. Renjun had his brain slowed down by alcohol and did not react quick enough.

“Yeah, sure.”

Jaemin turned on his feet, liquid splashed on the floor and himself as his can hit the ground. It fell to the side with a metallic clink as Jaemin reached into the utensils drawer. Renjun finally shot up from the couch, running in his flatmate’s direction, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the long knife in his hand.

“Jaemin, what is it making you do ?”

His voice shook and Jaemin could only look at him with terror-filled eyes, not allowed to speak. A mask got pulled over his face and adjusted to hide the lower half of it.

“Fuck, Yukhei, what have you done now ?”

Renjun lamented as Jaemin marched out of the apartment, barefoot and knife tightly gripped in his hand. The genie found himself concealing his weapon inside the sleeve of his hoodie, the cold metal of the blade a chilling reminder of how helpless he was. The rough pavement hurt the soles of his feet. A street lamp blinked further away, and Jaemin would have been scared if he didn’t feel like the danger currently.

The genie walked through the streets for a moment before turning into the next alleyway. A thin ray of light spilled out from a door cranked open. Keys jingled as Jaemin approached, a middle-aged woman fumbled with them and her phone at the same time. The knife found its place back in Jaemin’s hand before he smacked the device out of her hand.

The lady looked like she would have screamed but Jaemin pressed her back against the wall, palm covering her mouth. The knife glinted silver in the faint light as he pushed her through the door and cornered her against a closet. His eyes narrowed as sharp as the weapon in his hand, he took a step backwards.

“Don’t move.”

He crouched to get the keys on the floor, knife pointed at the woman as an obvious threat. There was no way she would have made it past Jaemin without getting stabbed. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the metal, he stood up again and unlocked the closet, blade angled close to her eye as the back of that same hand kept her mute. Once the door had been opened, the genie carelessly shoved her inside.

“Stay in there. And quiet.”

Jaemin always hated how his voice went low, dead, menacing when he lost control of himself. He hated everything about this, including the thump followed by silence coming from behind the door as he locked it again. Had she been knocked unconscious ? Dead ? 

His body did not care and made its way to the front of the store. He unlocked the display cases one by one, grabbing necklaces and rings and bracelets to stuff them into the pockets of his sweatpants and hoodie.

The genie did not bother locking anything up behind him apart from the back door, light turned off. The jewelry jingled quietly in his pockets, knife hidden again. As Jaemin walked back to his apartment, he went by a trash can into which he chucked the keys. 

He couldn’t feel his feet anymore.

Renjun paced around the living room when Jaemin opened the door. Yukhei had moved from the couch to the floor in front of it, looking definitely more sober than earlier. Yangyang couldn’t be seen anywhere.

“Jaemin.”

Renjun gasped as he saw him enter. The knife clattered to the floor, almost impaling the genie’s foot, who did not care about anything but walking up to his wisher. He stuck his hands in his pockets and dragged out all of the jewelry, which fell in a tangled heap.

“Your wish has been granted.”

Jaemin said, and his knees buckled. He didn’t dare meet Yukhei’s eyes, staring up at him with horror. He threw himself back, fleeing to his bedroom as he tore the mask from his face. Small red dots detailed his footsteps on the wood. He crumbled against the door, a plastic bag that laid there dragged closer to vomit inside.

“Min, what happened ? What did it do ?”

Renjun asked from the other side of the door. He sounded something between afraid and frantic. Jaemin spit bile, a string of saliva connecting the bag to his lips.

“Robbed a jewelry store, might have hurt someone, definitely traumatised her. She’s locked in a closet.”

Jaemin hated being a genie so much.

“Hey, uh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…”

Yukhei’s voice sounded rough, and he genuinely seemed distraught.

“It’s-”

Jaemin cut himself off. It was not fine, not in the slightest. What was he even going to say ? A person might be dying, if not dead already.

“Minnie, open the door, I think you’re injured. We’ll take care of the jewelry tomorrow, alright ? Yukhei, call the fire department and tell them about that person. Do you know what store it was ?”

The genie quietly answered the name of the store, it being not too far from campus meant he often passed by it. Then, he moved from in front of the door, side harshly connecting with the floor as he rolled over. Renjun entered immediately, comforting hand set on Jaemin’s hip as he examined him.

“We’ll fix it, everything will be okay soon.”

Jaemin whimpered and Renjun spoke again, but he couldn’t hear. It didn’t sound like it was meant for the genie anyways. He gasped when something made contact with the underside of his foot, burning pain shooting through his leg.

“Your feet are messed up, I have to clean them up or it’ll get infected.”

Jaemin’s nails gritted against the floor as he tried to stay quiet through the clean up. He heard the door open and close at some point. He cried.

“I’m so sorry you have to go through this shit with me, you shouldn’t hav-”

Renjun’s delicate fingers tapped the side of Jaemin’s thigh softly.

“I shouldn’t have to but I want to. Now shut up, okay ? I’m your friend, not a guy you just met that got wrapped up in your things. I’m here to help you and I will. Now come on, I think it’s bedtime for you so let’s get you changed.”

Jaemin teared up harder. He was so thankful for Renjun’s presence in his life. In a minute, his flatmate had put him into his pyjamas and settled him in his bed comfortably. He smoothed a gentle hand over the genie’s hair until he stopped shaking so hard.

“Call me if you need anything, okay ?”

He murmured and Jaemin answered with a jerky nod. His friend made it back to the door, grabbing the puke bag and the pads covered in blood before leaving the room. The genie wished he could have a dreamless sleep. That did not work.

The incident made the next few days horrible, even with Renjun’s help. Yukhei anonymously returned the jewelry with a copy of Jaemin’s genie certification, though with his name crossed out. He also apologised about twenty-three more times. Jaemin didn’t feel better, plagued with remorse and worry for the woman he had attacked.

His friend, thankfully, saw her two days later, as he was on his way to the convenience store, looking for the specific snacks that always made Jaemin feel better. He knew it was her because of the bruise on the side of her forehead, but more so thanks to how she had been explaining the incident as he passed by. 

When Renjun got back to the apartment, he had three good things for Jaemin. First, obviously, the food he had gone out for. Second, the news that the woman had not been hurt too badly. Third, she didn’t remember his face because she had broken her glasses earlier that day and had bad vision close up.

“Thank you, Jun.”

Jaemin still hated the higher force that took control of his body, but he felt a little less guilt, a little less anger about Yukhei’s wish. The next day, he left the apartment to go to his classes, which he had rightfully been skipping. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk past that jewelry store anytime soon.

The genie had a few quiet weeks where no wish had to be granted. The downtime felt nice and left him able to focus on university for a while, catch up on what he had missed in those two days of absence. Jaemin tried his best to keep to himself, only speaking to Shotaro, Renjun and Jeno, who he had told everything to. 

However, he still had Yangyang to worry about, as he now knew. Though Renjun had probably talked to him, likely threatening him out of using Jaemin’s abilities, the everpresent worry lingered. It had been there since childhood, when he realised he couldn’t refuse a wish even before he knew why. It would never go away, the genie thought.

Good things did not last. 

Jaemin had been foolish to go to the library to study, but he really needed a book that for some stupid reason couldn’t be taken out of the building.

“The kid with the grey bangs.”

He paused his reading. That had to be him, definitely, the grey strand over his forehead a dead giveaway. It had always been there naturally, and though he had sometimes dyed it, it always came back to grey. 

“He’s a genie.”

Jaemin’s blood froze in his veins and he immediately stuffed his pencil case in his bag, not taking the time to close it.

“I swear, man, he’ll find you a way if you ask him.”

The genie had no idea what the wish they were discussing was and he had no want to know. He stood, hand wrapped around the strap of his bag while the other shut the book. He wasn’t sure who he was running away from, but boy did he run. 

Jaemin dropped off the book on a librarian’s desk, mental apology sent to them for it, but he simply could not slow down. He heard someone run after him. Fuck, where were his headphones when he needed them ? His bag held too much of a mess to look for them.

He burst out of the library and took off down the gravel path. However, with the advantage of speed now that there weren’t any bookshelves Jaemin could gain seconds turning around with agility, the stranger caught up to him and grabbed his wrist.

“Hey listen, I need your help.”

Jaemin struggled, torn between screaming and just running away.

“Please, I’ve been very stressed with exams coming up and I don’t have time to find someone to hook up with.”

The genie grunted, accepting that there was no way he would be getting his hand out of the man’s strong grip. He turned to look at him, teeth gritting together.

“I’m sorry for you but that’s not my business.”

Jaemin deemed it a shame, because he was quite handsome with his squared jaw and plump lips. He wouldn’t have much trouble finding someone if he so much as tried.

“But you’re a genie though ?”

Now, maybe the entitlement was the problem here.

“I didn’t choose to be one, asshole ! Just go on Tinder, what the fuck. You’re hot and there are plenty of people down to fuck there, you don’t need me for that.”

Jaemin shook his head, tugging on his hand but the fingers tightened around his wrist. The genie winced in pain.

“It’s more complicated than that, I… I wish I could tell you, but-”

“I can grant you one wish. Is that what you truly desire for me to do ?”

Jaemin cut him off. The man’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“No, that’s not it. I wish for you to help me have sex with someone who wants to. That is my one wish.”

The genie froze up before turning around, feet walking off. The grip left his wrist, but it was Jaemin’s turn to grab and drag the man along. He asked where they were going but did not get an answer. After a few minutes, they reached a dorm room building and climbed up to the third floor. Jaemin’s hand disappeared in the man’s bag and pulled out a key which he used to open one of the doors.

The guy looked stunned as Jaemin pushed him into what appeared to be a bedroom, backing him into the mattress until he fell back on it. The genie pinned him to the bed, mouths pushed together in an aggressive meeting as one of his hands dragged up the man’s thigh.

“All you need is a little manhandling to get you going, huh ?”

Jaemin’s voice went low and sultry, and the man’s pupils had blown wide. He nodded jerkily and his dick twitched where it was cupped in the genie’s hand.

“Strip, hands and knees.”

The man immediately followed Jaemin’s command as he dug through the bedside table’s drawer. He was quick to pull out the lube he had been looking for before turning to face the now naked man, running a hand down his asscheek. Jaemin could not deny that he looked incredibly hot.

“Good boy.”

The genie dropped the lube, watching how the man’s head turned to look at him over his shoulder. His cheeks a flaming red, hair messy, he already appeared wrecked. It was to be expected though, if he hadn’t had time to get laid in a while. Jaemin got down to his knees, the man’s asscheeks caressed by both of his hands before being pulled apart. He dove in, placing long licks over the trembling rim, moans leaving the man’s mouth.

Jaemin spent some time focusing all of his attention on the guy’s rear, making him cum from only his tongue before starting to open him up with careful fingers. Then, the genie stripped and rightfully plowed him into the mattress until tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

“Cum for me, Jaehyun.”

Jaemin called out, and that was enough. Back arched like a taut bow, Jaehyun covered both of their stomachs in sticky white lines. The pulsating around the genie’s cock, as well as the man’s begging, got the best of him and came inside with a long grunt. He pulled out as Jaehyun came down from his high, both of them covered in sweat.

“Your wish has been granted.”

Jaemin stumbled back, shaking his head. He would never get used to regaining control of himself. Wordlessly, he reached for the tissue box on the table and cleaned the two of them up. Once he was done, he let himself drop to the floor by the bed, resting his cheek on the top. Jaehyun was watching him.

“You better not have STDs.”

The genie grumbled which pulled a throaty laugh from the man. He scooted to the side, hand patting the bed as an invitation for Jaemin.

“How did you know I’m a bottom ?”

He asked curiously as Jaemin curled up in a ball next to him. The bedsheet stuck to their skin in some places, soaked in sweat and other bodily fluids.

“I didn’t. It does on its own. Like how it knew where you live, or your name.”

Jaehyun kept quiet and Jaemin closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would turn out like this.”

The genie heaved a long sigh, but at least the apology sounded genuine.

“You never know what will happen until it’s too late to stop it. Your methods are bad, very much so, but at least it was good…”

They fell into silence and Jaemin wondered if Jaehyun had fallen asleep. He could have, considering the genie had tired him out. 

“Had you ever done that before ?”

Ah no, not asleep quite yet, though he didn’t sound far from it, words melting together.

“Yes.”

“No, I meant, because of a wish ?”

Jaemin bit his lower lip before answering hesitantly.

“Wishes are the only reasons I’ve ever had sex.”

Jaehyun fell asleep soon after. Jaemin got dressed again, tried to flatten his hair in the mirror and left with his bag. As soon as he erupted outside, he grabbed his phone and called Jeno to keep himself from bawling in the middle of campus as he made his way home. 

“I mean, I don’t regret having sex with him, it was a good time, but just…”

He had to take a deep breath to not start crying just yet.

“I just hate the conditions in which it happened.”

Jeno understood, he always did, and he listened well. He promised to come by Jaemin’s apartment as soon as he was free. The genie curled up on the couch with his laptop and drowned his thoughts in work.

Some wishes were easier to get over than others. The next grant came a bit more than a week later and could be deemed one of those easy ones, to Jaemin’s relief. Jeno wanted, as a distraction from the intense studying for the following week’s exams, to introduce him to one of his close friends, basically his older brother. They met up in a small coffee shop a small walk away from Jaemin’s university campus. 

Ironically, it did not have great coffee but the genie and his six shots of espresso didn’t care as long as he could dump an unspeakable amount of sugar in it. The best thing the shop produced was the cakes, and Jaemin made sure to get one. 

Jeno had mentioned Doyoung in his conversations with Jaemin in the past, meaning that the older man wasn’t a complete stranger, but they had never actually spoken to one another. He had seen pictures though, so he immediately recognized his features upon seeing him. The genie approached carefully, unsettled by the cold look on Doyoung’s face. However, as soon as Jeno noticed him and waved, it melted away into a gummy grin. Jaemin smiled back as he sat at their table, somewhat tense. Oh god, Doyoung was working on a food science PhD, wasn’t he ? Would he judge Jaemin’s eating habits ? They were usually quite healthy actually, except for his extreme coffee consumption and the occasional indulgence in sweets.

Jeno bumped his knee in Jaemin’s, who snapped his head up, eyes wide. Of course his friend would have noticed his minor internal distress.

“Jaemin, this is Doyoung. Doyoung, this is Jaemin.”

He introduced, and Jaemin bowed his head lightly.

“I’m very happy to finally meet you, Jeno talks about you all the time.”

Jaemin sent a glance to his friend who did not meet his eyes, too busy drinking his tea.

“All good things I hope ?”

He laughed, a vague sense of dread pooling in his stomach.

“But it’s the same for me ! He always sounds very admirative of you.”

Jeno coughed and hit Jaemin’s arm, pulling soft hiccupy giggles from Doyoung. Past the initial anxiety of meeting someone new, Jaemin had a nice time with them. The oldest man did not end up judging his cake choice, or at least he did not voice it. Together, they poked fun at Jeno though did not push the teasing too far. However, at some point in the conversation, from Doyoung’s unknowing mouth came the dreaded words. Jeno slammed his hand on Jaemin’s lips, who still gave his line despite being muffled.

“Say no. Tell him no.”

Jeno pleaded to a lost Doyoung. He did as asked, blinking his round eyes in confusion as they jumped between Jaemin and their mutual friend. The genie was soon released and pulled his scarf up to hide behind it.

“What did I do ? I’m, I’m sorry ?”

Jeno glanced left and right before leaning closer to Doyoung to explain with a quiet voice.

“He’s a genie. I don’t know if you ever heard about them as in actual real people, but if you say you wish something and then confirm it, he will have to do it. Jaemin’s been very much used and mistreated because of it.”

Jaemin sneaked a piece of cake to his mouth under the scarf but did not take it away.

“That… Can’t be easy, I’m very sorry to hear that.”

Jeno took Jaemin’s forearm and brought it down slowly before rubbing his back gently.

“You okay ?”

The genie shook his head to resettle his mind.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just taken by surprise.”

Jeno nodded and patted his shoulder as he pushed Jaemin’s cup of coffee closer.

“Finish up your battery acid. I’ll get you another cake if you want ?”

Jaemin grabbed the cup and held it, the comfortable warmth seeping into his hands.

“You don’t have to. I don’t need it.”

He refused softly before taking a sip. There wasn’t much left, and it was clearly not hot anymore, but Jaemin still enjoyed it.

“But do you want it, Nana ?”

Jeno insisted, poking the genie’s cheek with a cold finger. After a second, Jaemin gave him a nod which made him stand.

“I’ll go get you one then.”

He left the table, leaving his friends alone. Doyoung looked at Jaemin with a strange expression that made the hair on his nape rise.

“I feel like I should be the one buying you cake, it was my mistake.”

Jaemin gave him an awkward smile.

“Jeno just likes getting people stuff, you know how he is.”

He added an uncomfortable laugh at the end for good measure, eyes shifting away from the man. Doyoung settled against the back of his chair, hands folded over the table very properly.

“I do know…”

His voice sounded uncharacteristically tight. Jaemin did not want to pry, but something felt wrong.

“Are you… Are you okay ? If you’re feeling bad about the thing, it’s fine, you couldn’t have known.”

Doyoung sucked his lower lip into his mouth before releasing it.

“I mean, I do feel bad but that’s not really the only reason, I… If I did have a wish, would you let me ask you ? To do it ?”

Jaemin’s brain went haywire, thinking about all of the possible things Doyoung might ask for. He seemed to be a decent person, even more so if Jeno was close to him, but you never knew what someone’s deeply hidden desires might be.

“Uh, I mean, it… would depend on what you wish ? If it involves hurting or killing people or any illegal stuff, please refrain.”

Jaemin wouldn’t be able to handle that. Doyoung fell quiet. Oh no.

“I thought you couldn’t kill people ?”

The genie shook his head.

“That’s Aladdin’s genie.”

Awkward. Until Jeno came back with a plate that he stacked on Jaemin’s empty one. 

“Tiramisu. Had to wait until they put out a fresh batch, but I’d say it’s worth it.”

Jaemin’s favourite. His friends, though few, always treated him so incredibly nicely that he couldn’t really believe it sometimes. Yeah, Doyoung, if he had anything to judge about Jaemin, would definitely pick his eating habits. He didn’t care anymore though, the treat was worth it. 

Jeno picked up the conversation again and the atmosphere went down from weird to vaguely tense. Jaemin ate. He had a good time.

When they left the coffee shop, the sun had set, but it still wasn’t that late in the day. Doyoung had gotten increasingly more fidgety as time had passed, so Jeno pulled him aside for a minute just after they went through the door. Jaemin looked away, arms crossed over his chest to try to keep warmth. When they came back, Jeno huddled against the genie’s side. Doyoung did not look calmer.

“What I said earlier… About making a wish.”

Jaemin tensed up but Jeno wrapped around him like an octopus.

“If it was happiness I asked you for, would you do it ? I’d… pay you ? You can totally say no, I mean, I understand, but I have to ask, just in case you would accept.”

The genie’s heart broke into pieces at how desperate the older man looked. When he glanced at Jeno, he answered with a poker face.

“Your choice, Nana.”

Jaemin’s fingers shook, buried under his upper arms, but he would blame it on the cold air around them.

“Yeah. You can do it.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened, as if he really was not expecting a positive answer from Jaemin at all. He gulped, looking left and right before making his wish.

“I wish for happiness.”

“I can grant you one wish. Is that what you truly desire for me to do ?”

Jaemin said for the second time in a few hours, and Doyoung nodded. Jeno stepped away from the genie and he found himself craving his hold again.

“Yes.”

Jaemin’s body flashed hot and cold and he walked off.

“Where is he going ?”

He heard Doyoung ask behind him.

“To do what will give you happiness. We can follow him if you want.”

Their footsteps came to Jaemin’s ears and he was thankful to have them along with him. At least, if something bad happened, he wouldn’t have to explain to Jeno what it was. He wasn’t quite sure of where he was going until he turned into the town’s main street, the one that gathered the shoppers. He had not pinpointed Doyoung as a materialistic person, but maybe he had been wrong ? 

Jaemin entered one of the smaller shops, the last few independent ones that still battled against the big international brands. It appeared to be quite empty apart from a small group of young adults, which he walked straight towards. They had to be a good few years older than him, about Doyoung’s age. He freaked out internally when he grabbed one of their forearms and began tugging the person away. 

Thank god Jeno and Doyoung had followed him, because the person didn’t want to be dragged along, and neither did their friends. Jeno pushed Doyoung forward until he was close enough that Jaemin stopped trying to get the person to come.

“You like each other, you’re now dating.”

He said, and Jeno cackled as Doyoung flushed a bright red. Jaemin turned to face him.

“Your wish has been granted.”

The rack of clothes behind the genie kept him from falling this time. The two lovebirds still stared at one another in silence, and Jaemin didn’t miss how Doyoung was not the only flustered one.

“I’m sorry about trying to drag you off, I did not have much of a choice there.”

The person shook their head.

“Uh, that’s, it’s alright.”

They didn’t even look at Jaemin though, so he sneaked back towards Jeno who thankfully caught him up on what was happening.

“You really hit the nail right on the head this time. I’m convinced that’s Doyoung’s crush right there, he’s been lamenting to me about him for months. Taeyong.”

Jaemin nodded and watched as Taeyong’s probably friends muttered among themselves further back, giggling as they observed.

“That’s kinda sweet.”

Doyoung slowly turned on his heels to face the younger pair, furiously blushing.

“Did you really have to go to that length ?”

Jaemin’s lips pulled into a smile.

“I don’t choose what it does, man, you’re the one who asked for happiness. It does exactly what you ask and it doesn’t lie. That’s him, now be happy.”

Jeno’s hands shifted down to lace his and Jaemin’s fingers together.

“Come on, let’s give them some privacy. Text me later.”

He added for Doyoung’s attention who gaped like a fish. Jaemin sent him a wink before Jeno led him out of the shop and back into the cold.

“If only that type was the only sort of stuff you had to deal with.”

Jaemin bumped his shoulder against his friend’s, sending him stumbling down the pavement as he giggled.

“You’ve already exhausted yours. Too bad, though, that would have been a nice wish to grant.”

The genie laid his head on his friend’s shoulder for a moment, eyes heavy.

“Did that tire you out ?”

Jeno asked softly, stopping because it would be uncomfortable for Jaemin if they kept walking.

“That and just general social interaction. Not my forte. Also I was stressed, like, he’s, what did you say, four years older ? He’s definitely judging me.”

His friend tutted disapprovingly and, when Jaemin raised his head again, moved to face him.

“You did great, Nana, trust me. You helped him a great lot there, even if he was judging you, he owes you one.”

Jaemin looked away, unsure, but Jeno began tugging him by their joined hands.

“Come on, I need you to help me run through my notes for some of my classes, the earlier we start the earlier we’re done.”

Jaemin groaned but let himself be dragged along with a smile. If only someone could wish for exams not to happen, that’d help everyone.

And even save a few lives.

Getting exam grades back had always been a stressful moment for everyone. Jaemin, genie or not, feared it just as much. If only being one had some perks, like, enhanced memory or mind reading… Anything. He’d even be willing to let that force take over him during exams if it meant he had a good grade assured. But no, nothing for poor little Jaemin.

Sometimes, he thought about whether there really was something, something that he had just not discovered yet. However, genies were so incredibly rare that basically no research had ever been done on them. The only people Jaemin had met that knew of their existence were the two specialists that had done his certificate, as the amount of people who had dedicated their life to genies could be counted on one hand.

However, a few days after the release of exam grades, Jaemin met the first not professionally involved person who knew about their existence. A man around his age, maybe slightly older but so emaciated that he looked like a breeze would make him keel over. Deep grooves dug into his skin, underneath dark eyes which held bone-deep tiredness in them. His arms looked like they were ready to fall from his shoulders.

“You’re the genie, right ? I’ve been looking for you but you’re not… easy to find around here.”

Soft voice, Jaemin noted, but tired, breathy. It denoted a past strength that had completely faded away.

“Yeah.”

He confirmed quietly, and though Jaemin only had a few centimetres on the man, the latter seemed so much smaller than him. He felt terrified of what a person like him would ask for. Health ? However, he could not bring himself to leave, to walk away when there was a chance he might be able to help, especially not when the person said they had been searching for him.

“I have something I’d like to ask from you, if that’s… alright. But it’d be easier to discuss in private.”

Everything sounded so strange. Jaemin wouldn’t be able to say why he had accepted, but he found himself following the man, who had said his name was Dejun. When they arrived at the man’s building, the genie shot a text with his location and a quick explanation of what was going on to his three friends.

“Genies are so rare, it’s so lucky to have one here…”

Dejun said as he invited Jaemin inside his dorm room. It looked… eerily clean, a few cardboard boxes piled up against the wall. The genie sat on the desk chair, as offered, while the man took place on his bed.

“I have prepared… everything for you, everything so that it won’t impact your life.”

Jaemin didn’t like where this was going at all. He should get out. He should run away.

“I suppose you carry a copy of your certificate with you ?”

Jaemin nodded unconsciously.

“Yes, good good. Everything else is here.”

Dejun pointed weakly to the folder on top of the desk, perfectly aligned with its corner. When Jaemin turned back towards him, he had stood up, walking towards the closet and fumbling with something inside.

“I’m so sorry for being a coward, I shouldn’t make you do it, I know that. But I’m weak, I’m scared, I can’t do it myself.”

His voice shook. Jaemin did too. He should have ran.

“I can’t do anything at all. I failed my exams, I can’t pick myself back up from a failure like this one.”

God, he should have ran, but fear rooted him in place. Dejun came back in front of him.

“This will prove it was all my decision.”

The man pointed to the closet, and Jaemin stared open-mouthed at the phone settled on a shelf, recording a video.

“I wish for you to kill me.”

Dejun knew about genies, he knew there what the three forbidden wishes were, and what they weren’t. 

“I can grant you one wish. Is that what you truly desire for me to do ?”

Jaemin might as well be the one who would die in this very room in a few instants. Dejun gulped and raised his hand which trembled at the weight of the object it held. 

“Yes. Jaemin, I’m really sorry. Thank you.”

The genie grabbed the gun and he hated how his fingers didn’t even shake. They placed themselves in the right spots immediately. Jaemin lifted his hand, pointing it to Dejun’s chest. The wisher closed his eyes, he did not. He pressed the trigger. 

Just like that, Dejun fell to the floor. He was dead.

“Your wish has been granted.”

Jaemin dropped the gun and screamed, hands tangled in his hair to pull at it. Tears ran down his face with the strength of a summer storm. He walked to the closet, arms shaking wildly, but still managed to secure a grip on the phone to stop the recording. He had a hard time opening the phone app and dialling, but he eventually managed to call the police.

“H-hello, I need someone to come. Someone’s dead. There’s no use for an ambulance, no. Please.”

Jaemin hung up after giving the address and carefully put the phone down next to Dejun’s leg. He refused to look up higher. He retrieved his own phone and went to sit by Dejun. 

He called Renjun.

He called Jeno. 

He called Renjun.

He called Renjun.

He called Jeno.

He called Renjun.

He called Jeno. 

He called Shotaro. Shotaro picked up.

“Hey, are you still at the man’s house ?”

He asked and his voice made Jaemin’s ribs hurt.

“I’m a murderer, Shotaro.”

The genie answered in a murmur, no emotion in his voice. He couldn’t process what had just happened. 

“I’m waiting for the police to arrive.”

The line went dead.

“Did he make you…”

“Made me kill him. He’s sitting next to me. His name is Dejun. He failed his exams. He knows about me, about people like me. He…”

Jaemin fell quiet for a moment, hearing shuffling from Shotaro’s side.

“Well I guess he did. Now he doesn’t anymore. He had everything prepared so that the police would know that he wanted me to do it, that he made me do it. He said he had been looking for me. He already looked dead when he came up to me.”

The genie rambled on and on until he heard a knocking at the door which he went to open by dragging himself. He let in the police, standing still by the entrance.

“I’m a genie and he wished for me to kill him. That’s the gun I used. I have a certification of my status in my backpack. He filmed asking me. There’s more papers on the desk. I pulled the trigger.”

Jaemin said lifelessly, unmoving from his position as he stared at the floor. There were some blood splatters on his clothes. When a tug on his arm made him turn around and get his face pressed against the wall, he did not protest. The cuffs dug painfully into his wrists. Jaemin did not resist when he was dragged down the hallway, students peeking past their doors to see what the commotion was. Shouts came from the phone in his pants pocket.

When Jaemin exited the building, escorted by two police officers, Shotaro came running on the pavement.

“Wait ! This is a mistake, he had no choice, there is proof that he had no choice !”

Jaemin blinked heavily at his reflection in the police car window.

“And where is that proof ?”

He had blood on his face.

“I told you. There is my certificate, and the video, and the papers on the desk.”

Jaemin said slowly, tongue stiff and awkward in his mouth.

“You didn’t look at them.”

“It’s against the law to do that, did you even read him his rights before taking him away ?”

Shotaro studied criminal law on top of the degree he shared with Jaemin. He told them the exact number of the article and paragraph and Jaemin had no idea what else where it was stated. He felt proud of his friend for not struggling with numbers, this time.

“Have you seen his state ? He’s not going anywhere. You can leave someone with him but at least uncuff him. Go check the evidence.”

Shotaro berated the officers. Jaemin huffed at the thought of this shy little boy telling people much older than him what to do in that uncharacteristic severe tone of his, and being right about it. The cuffs clicked and Jaemin’s hands fell back to his sides. His friend shuffled through his bag and pulled out a tissue which he gently rubbed on the genie’s face.

“I’m so sorry this happened, Jaemin, I should have arrived earlier.”

Jaemin shook his head as Shotaro guided him to the side to sit on the wall of a flower bed.

“It’s not your fault. It’s not my fault either. Or Dejun’s. It’s just… life. I hate life, Taro.”

Jaemin closed his heavy eyelids, head lolled to the side. Shotaro sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Life is cruel, but it’s also beautiful. This will find its place into your life, Jaemin.”

Jaemin hoped so. He didn’t notice time passing until he heard Renjun’s voice. 

“I’m on my way, Minnie, I’m just a few minutes away.”

The phone call didn’t translate his panting well, but the genie could still hear it.

“Stay with Shotaro, alright ? I’ll be there soon.”

Jaemin blinked and nodded. Next to him, Shotaro translated his physical answer for Renjun. The arm around his body now also supported his head and let it roll to his friend’s shoulder. Time passed so slowly it felt like it was not moving at all, but his flatmate also arrived in an instant. Tears welled up in Jaemin’s eyes when he saw Renjun crouching in front of him.

“I killed him, Jun, I…”

Renjun’s face twisted into a pained expression and he opened his arms to pull Jaemin to his chest. He rocked him from side to side softly, caresses grounding on the back of his friend’s head.

“He killed himself, baby. It was not your choice, not your decision, he used you.”

Jaemin was awake but completely unconscious of what went on around him when an officer came to take his deposition. Shotaro had been ready to sternly tell them off but Renjun knew they had to. He gently coaxed the unaware genie into recounting the story with slurred words aligned into hazy sentences.

However, though he knew to cooperate with the authorities to a certain extent after incidents caused by Jaemin’s genie nature, Renjun eventually lost his cool.

“You can keep the copy certificate but his bag has nothing to do with anything. He has class notes in there, personal stuff. No, you can’t keep his phone either !”

They had used it as additional proof that the story matched up. The officers had taken pictures of it, even downloaded his texting history. Nothing more could be done with it but they wanted to keep it. Shotaro moved from Jaemin’s side, leaving him entirely into Renjun’s care to stand between his friends and the officers.

“Listen, he’s the victim in this scenario. We showed you that he had no choice, that his nature physically forced him to do it. You can’t keep him here any longer, you can’t keep his possessions. You barely let him approach when it was obvious he was needed here.”

He gestured towards Renjun, who they had tried to keep away from the scene. However, his frantic screams and attempts to break through their barrier had alerted Shotaro who managed to get him in. 

“So now, for the love of god, please let him go now. You know where he lives, you have his contact information. You don’t have the right to detain him.”

Just like that, Shotaro got back the bag with everything inside, except the certification, and Jaemin’s phone. Renjun shot the officers a cold glare when he stood, arm around his friend’s waist to give him support. Jaemin shook, both from shock and the cold around them.

“Come on, Minnie, we’re going home now.”

He informed the genie quietly, even though he was not listening. When Shotaro took off his hoodie to slide it on Jaemin, he didn’t even put his arms into the sleeves, leaving them to flop around. Seeing Renjun eye his tank top with worry, the japanese man shook his head.

“He needs it more than me.”

The sun set when they arrived in their shared flat. Shotaro took the tea Renjun offered him and stayed by Jaemin’s side. The genie fell asleep, curled up on the couch between the two of them. Jeno came forty-five minutes later with apologies, and food for the three of them that Jaemin woke up in the middle of the night to puke out.

Picking himself up from that event was probably the hardest thing Jaemin had ever done. At least, he told himself, he hadn’t known Dejun prior to… his wish. It made it all a bit easier. Still, he had taken a life with his own hands. That felt horrible. It hadn’t been the first time, but his first and previously only kill had been deserved, an abuser that he had no compassion nor pity for. A hopeless failing student did not deserve that, even if he had been the one to ask.

Jaemin barely left the house during the next three weeks, only going to classes which he barely followed. He sped to and from the university building, putting in earbuds underneath headphones underneath not one but two beanies, so that he wouldn’t hear anyone talking to him, paranoidly looking around. Shotaro stayed with him during their shared lectures.

The first person he spoke to outside of his three friends, Jaemin met when on a tense nightly walk with Renjun. He could not hear anything, only his flatmate’s hand tensing in his made him look up. Renjun stepped between them protectively, Jaemin peeking over his shoulder.

“Oh Taeyong. Hello.”

Renjun glanced at the genie as he removed his headphones, just enough to barely hear what was going on around them.

“Doyoung’s boyfriend.”

“Oh right, Jeno’s friend. I remember.”

Renjun moved to the side slightly, but stayed close.

“Yeah… I wanted to thank you for bringing us together even though, you know, you didn’t have much of a choice. We’re very happy together.”

Jaemin smiled lightly.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“He told me also about what happened. I’m sorry that you had to do it.”

The genie nodded, eyes falling to the ground.

“Yeah, me too.”

Renjun looked away for a moment.

“I wish you could be free.”

Jaemin froze up as Renjun slapped his hands on his ears, but it was too late. Taeyong had confirmed his wish. The genie began walking away.

“Oh god no, you have no idea what you’ve done.”

Renjun choked out to Taeyong as he jogged to catch up with Jaemin, tugging his phone out of his pocket.

“What is he gonna do ?”

Taeyong followed hurriedly.

“He’s gonna die, that’s what. Fuck, Jeno, answer, you bitch.”

Renjun groaned, fingers flying over his phone keyboard furiously. The genie turned into the next street.

“Oh my- oh no, shit.”

Renjun sniffled and gasped as his phone rang, immediately answering.

“Where are you ? Where is he going ?”

The genie heard Jeno through the call. He couldn’t do anything but walk, walk to his doom. Renjun looked up and told Jeno the name of the street he read on the sign. Jaemin hated how wet his friend’s voice sounded. He had to be crying by now. Jaemin was not.

“Might be the main bridge ?”

Taeyong murmured, face drained of all blood as he regretted his actions too late.

“I don’t know what to do, there’s no one around I could ask to try counter-wishing, I can’t do it, he can’t do it, there’s nobody. Jeno, I’m terrified.”

Jaemin’s stomach churned.

“Just stay with him, okay ? Texted Shotaro in case he wants to… be here. On my way now, how far are you ?”

Renjun’s fingers shook too much to efficiently open the map app on his phone, so Taeyong took it and did it instead.

“Six minutes away.”

He breathed out softly. Jeno grunted and the hard footsteps coming from the phone accelerated. That was the only sound that enveloped them as they marched helplessly towards Jaemin’s end, apart from Renjun’s quiet sniffles.

“Bridge in view now.”

Taeyong informed Jeno as the buildings stopped in the distance. 

“Still a bit off, Sho on his way.”

The young man huffed from the phone. The pit of dread in Jaemin’s stomach grew. He would not even have the chance to say goodbye to his friends, nor thank you. He couldn’t even show how terrified he felt.

They knew what a freedom wish meant for a genie because the specialist had warned Jaemin of it when his status had first been identified. One of the other few genies they had met in their work life had died because of it. Someone had tried to liberate them and that had only resulted in tragedy.

Now, it seemed like it was Jaemin’s turn.

“Can’t you take back a wish ?”

He stepped on the bridge. Renjun cried out miserably.

“No, you can’t.”

Everything went fuzzy around Jaemin as he walked to the middle, where it stood the highest. “Jaemin, I know you hear me in there. I’m so happy I had you in my life.”

His body steadily grabbed the railing, slinging his legs over it. Me too, Jaemin wanted to say. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you more.”

Don’t be, Jaemin thought, you did so much already. Behind him, Renjun’s legs gave out. No one was around. He lifted his foot.

“I wish for you to be able to refuse any wishes you’re asked, even if they’ve already been confirmed !”

The world stopped moving. Jaemin fell still in his spot, one leg hanging over the drop. His hands gripped the railing behind him as his heart rate picked up.

“Jeno ?”

“I can grant you one wish. Is that what you truly desire for me to do ?”

Jaemin called out loudly over Renjun’s stunned gasp. His voice spread out over the river, low and loud.

“Yes !”

The city held its breath. 

“Your wish has been granted.”

Jaemin trembled and pulled back his foot. His head turned to Taeyong.

“Your wish has been refused.”

Renjun choked as arms wrapped around Jaemin’s chest, pulling him back over the railing. Tears began pouring out of his eyes as he and Jeno crumbled to the ground.

“Jaemin !”

Shotaro ran towards them. The genie bent forward and sobbed, fingers gripping his friends tightly. When the japanese boy arrived closer, Jaemin immediately dragged him to the floor with them. They cried together. The pavement felt blissfully cold against Jaemin’s skin, a proof that he was still here and alive.

“I thought you had already used your wish.”

Renjun asked when his sobs died down. Jaemin nodded in agreement, still too worked up to voice it.

“Me too, but maybe I hadn’t… I had to try though.”

A traumatised Taeyong gently corralled back home as he promised to do everything he could to make up for his wish. He had left by the time Jaemin calmed down sufficiently to think.

“You never… I can’t remember you ever saying you wished for things. Maybe that’s why we didn’t… Know.”

The genie said softly from underneath the pile of blankets his friends had stacked on him.

“My parents always said I shouldn’t wish but work for things.”

Jeno answered, blinking. Jaemin’s face twisted into an expression that he buried in the nearest blanket. His friend wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, rubbing his arm softly.

“I’m so- I’m so thankful to have you.”

He hiccuped.

“I was so- so terrified and I couldn’t even tell you that- that I love you three so much and I’m so sorry that you have to cope with me and my fucking problems all the time but now it’s done and that’s all thanks to you and, and I’ll never be able to tell you how thankful I am for that and ever repay you bu-”

Jeno sneaked his hand over Jaemin’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. The genie turned to look at him with wide eyes, frozen in place.

“Nana, you don’t have to repay me, I did that because I wanted you to live, to stay alive. If I can get to keep you in my life at least for a while, even if I have to help you every day, then it will have been worth it.”

His eyes shone with unshed tears as he smiled.

“I can say quite confidently that they would have done the same if they could, and we’d all do it again and again in a heartbeat.”

Jaemin stared at Jeno before hitting his chest, though weakly because blankets still swaddled him. His friend looked betrayed and the hand fell from his mouth.

“Don’t make me cry again, you fucker, I look ugly when I cry.”

The genie whined but it was too late. How he still had water in his body was a complete mystery. 

“Yeah, you do.”

Jaemin snorted through his crying before trying, and failing, to kick Renjun.

“But we’re so happy to see it.”

His flatmate continued. Shotaro, though he did not add any words, vigorously nodded. 

In some corner of his heart, Jaemin felt kind of happy to be a genie because without it, he probably wouldn’t have friends who cared so deeply about him. 

He didn't even have to make a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : [@lacyjunnie](https://twitter.com/lacyjunnie)


End file.
